You're the Only One
by valele
Summary: A series of David/OC drabbles written from prompts on my tumblr/ideas I get randomly throughout the day. Will occasionally feature other Glee characters.
1. First Kiss

**So these will be just a series of drabbles written about David and an OC from a roleplay I'm in. If you guys want more info about Tori, shoot me a PM and I can send you her whole life story, but all you really need to know is that she's a junior, goes to Carmel, is in Vocal Adrenaline and is English.**

_Dalton prom, 2011_

So far, tonight had been magical, wonderful, ace, amazing. All these words couldn't possibly describe everything that Tori was feeling right because honestly, when did this even become her life?

She never particularly worried about finding someone to date; she'd dated plenty already. But David was… David was a whole other thing. Suddenly, Tori, who Henry had crowned the queen of two month relationships, wanted to hold on to him and never let go.

That was partly what prompted her to do what she did during the Dalton prom, in the middle of the room, as she and David danced. That and well, David was already really fit, but in a tux? He was absolutely gorgeous.

"You can't judge me for what I'm about to do," Tori said, smiling up at him. They'd been arguing about something or other, as per usual, arguments that were never serious and were full of teasing and playful name-calling.

She cupped his face in her hands, leaning up so she could press her lips to his softly. She moved back and hesitantly looked up to see his reaction, her insides twisting when she saw his bright smile.


	2. Anniversary

_May 2012_

"Does today count as our anniversary?" Tori asked as she and David lay on the grass outside her house, enjoying one of those rare warm Ohio spring days. She sat up so she could look down at him, grabbing a few blades of grass and twisting them between her fingers.

They'd officially begun dating a year ago, after their "relationship talk" during Carmel's prom. Tori could hardly believe it'd been a year already—it felt like much, much less than that. A year was such a long time, if you thought about it. Three hundred and sixty five days, after all, wherein so much could happen.

They'd broken up, though, once David had gone away to college, and though the feelings were very much still there the whole time they spent apart, the actual time they'd been together was much less.

"It can be one of our anniversaries," David suggested, reaching over to take Tori's hand and lace their fingers together. She looked down at their interlocked fingers and smiled, lying down next to him again. Her boyfriend. Again.

Having multiple anniversaries didn't sound bad at all.


	3. Pets

_August 2020_

"You want what?"

Tori smiled brightly. "A chihuahua!" she said, sitting down cross-legged on their bed. She bounced up and down a little bit, looking up at David with her best attempt at puppy eyes.

"Don't you think you're taking this Legally Blonde thing a bit too seriously?" David asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her skeptically. A chihuahua, though? "I mean, if we get one, are you going to give it your last name or something?"

Tori rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around her knees as she brought them up to her chest. "No, it's not going to get my last name and it doesn't have anything to do with Legally Blonde or the fact that Elle Woods is my spirit animal, thank you very much. I just want a pet, is that so bad?"

David regarded her carefully, trying to decide whether she was serious or if this was just another one of her crazy ideas that she'd forget about the next day. "Can you sleep on it or something?" he asked.

"Only if you promise you'll think about it," Tori said, moving over to where he was lying down on the bed and taking his hand between both of hers. "Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No last names, though," David said warningly. Tori simply grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek before doing a little happy dance. Of course the dog would have a last name… David just didn't need to know.


	4. Theme Parks

_June 2015_

When David had gone to New York to surprise Tori, the last thing he'd expected was for her to be about to leave on a road trip to Disney.

He'd been hoping to spend a week or two with his friend; at the most, he'd figured he would let Tori drag him to a Broadway show or two. He was not expecting to be roped into a spontaneous "adventure," as Henry and Tori had dubbed it, all the way to Florida. At the same time, though, it was so like Tori and Henry to plan an impromptu trip, especially to Disney World, that he partly felt like he should've expected it.

That was how he ended up sitting in the backseat of Tori's car as Henry and Tori sang along to Demi Lovato at the top of their lungs while he sulked in the backseat. It wasn't that he was having a bad time, per se, but well, he wasn't really enjoying himself either.

He leaned forward to tap Tori on the shoulder as Henry changed the playlist to Demi's latest album, hoping and praying that this one was slightly less... Just better. He hoped it was better. "How much longer till we get there?" he asked, looking at Tori's reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Well, we just passed Jacksonville, so it should be another hour and a half or two," Tori replied before turning up the volume and grinning over at Henry as the song started.

David sighed and settled back against the seat. Two more hours. He could do this.


	5. Voting

_November 2020_

"I still can't believe you voted for that git," Tori huffed, glaring at David. "He's incompetent! Why on earth would you actually trust him to run the country?"

"Yes, because your choice was obviously the better one," David shot back. They'd both recently gotten home from voting and well, needless to say, neither agreed with the other's choice. "At least I voted for someone who knows what he's doing."

Tori snorted. "Knows what he's doing? Are you delusional? He has no idea what he's going on about!"

David dropped his keys on the counter, the keychain clanging loudly as soon as it hit the wood. "Because obviously, you're always right. Aren't you?"

Tori simply hmph'd in response, her nose high in the air as she went into their room, slamming the door behind her. She took off her shoes, throwing them into the closet as she angrily mumbled under her breath about David and what an idiot he was.

David was on the couch, watching the news, when Tori came out of their room and wordlessly sat down next to him. He didn't say anything and kept his eyes on the TV, knowing it was better to let her make the first move.

Over the course of the next ten minutes, Tori scooted closer to him, until they were sitting side by side. As quiet as she had been since she'd joined him out there, she rested her head against his shoulder; that was her way of apologizing.

David smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head; that was his way of accepting her apology.

Fights like these were nothing new to them—they happened once a week, if not more often. With them, it was just give and take, knowing when to swallow their pride and apologize for the things they said.

Somehow, they made it work. _  
><em>


	6. Blushing

_August 2011_

Victoria Ryan Charleston did not blush easily and no matter what David said, it was not true. She was not easily embarrassed. It was one of the things she was most proud of and just because David was under the illusion that she blushed easily didn't mean it was true. It was simply due to the fact that she had fair skin. Yeah. That was it.

"Tori, stop pouting." David rolled his eyes and grabbed her forearms, pulling her to him. He leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek, before trailing his lips slowly up her jaw.

"I happen to find it endearing," he whispered in her ear and Tori could barely suppress the shiver that ran through her.

Moving his hands to her waist, he pulled her even closer, their hips pressing together. "Especially when I do something like this," he continued, leaning further down to place a series of open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

This time, she really did shiver as his hands traced circles against her lower back, moving further down little by little.

"Shut up," she muttered, extremely reluctant to admit both that she was enjoying this and that she was currently blushing. David knew better, though, and he smirked knowingly as he looked down at his girlfriend.

"Just accept it," he said, looking entirely too smug for his own good.

Rolling her eyes, Tori smacked his arm. "Shut up and keep kissing me, you prat."


	7. Crushes

_September 2013_

"If you could sleep with any celebrity, who would it be?"

"Wait. What?"

They'd been eating dinner in David's brand new apartment, sitting on the floor of the kitchen, when Tori asked that, which, frankly, he thought had come out of nowhere. They hadn't been talking much, instead just eating in companionable silence.

"No, seriously, tell me," Tori insisted, nudging his leg with her foot.

"Where did that come from?" David asked, marveling at his ex-girlfriend's ability to ask the strangest questions. Although really, he shouldn't be surprised. It was so very Tori-like to ask something like that.

"Everyone has celebrity crushes, David," Tori informed him matter-of-factly before taking a bite of her pizza. David shrugged, but he couldn't help but start thinking of who would be on his list.

"William Moseley would be on mine," Tori said. "And Miley Cyrus. Say what you want about her music but she would be a fantastic shag. I mean, with those legs, how could she not be?"

David laughed. "Okay, okay. In no particular order, mine would be Emma Watson, Scarlett Johansen, Freida Pinto, Natalie Portman, and Fernando Torres ." He nodded and Tori grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up.

"Oh and Demi Lovato for me," Tori added. "And okay, Orlando Bloom and... Hayden Christiansen. No matter what you say about how lousy he was in Star Wars, he's so fit."


	8. Competition

_July 2018_

"Look, look what I got today!"

Tori just about skipped into their apartment, holding out a thin white box in front of her. Once she got close enough, David saw that it was a Wii game — Just Dance 2, more specifically.

"How old is? Where did you even find it?" he asked, watching as she turned on the TV and set everything up. She waved him off as she slid the game into the console and grabbed the two controllers, tossing him one.

"No time for talking," she answered, pressing A repeatedly so she could get through the commercials and start up screen quicker—even if David constantly told her it didn't work. "We're having a dance off. Right now."

The next ten minutes were spent arguing about what song to do. Tori insisted that they needed to do "Tik Tok," while David wanted to do "Heya." Instead, they settled on doing a five-song dance off.

All five songs were really close in scores. They would be winning by a couple hundred points when the other would catch up and they'd end up falling behind. That pattern repeated all through the five songs.

They ended up doing twenty songs and only then decided to call it a tie.


	9. Speeches

_Carmel prom, 2011_

"I insist, David. I have means," Jesse said, trying to look menacing as he and Hayden stood in front of him, their arms crossed in front of their chests.

Tori rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night and grabbed David's hand, beginning to pull him away. "Jesse, threatening to sic Giselle on someone still doesn't count as your so-called 'means,'" she said before walking over to the refreshment table, only to run into Henry and Jim there.

Before Henry could even say anything, Tori held her hand up. "Look, he heard it from Jesse, Hayden, Lauren, Sho, Sunny… well, her attempt at threatening, anyway, Giselle and even Chris called me just to talk to him. So no more. Please."

Henry huffed and narrowed his eyes at David, doing a "I'm watching you" sign before he and Jim walked away. Tori sighed and rolled her eyes _again_.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," David said, looking down at her. She merely shrugged in response before taking his hand and dragging him away to the dance floor.

"I believe you owe me a dance-off, Larson."


	10. Morning

_May 2016_

"Did you get the - and the - with the - thing?"

Tori was not a morning person. At all, really. She was capable of getting up and doing really basic things, like taking a shower and getting dressed, but anything more complicated and she couldn't function. That anything included talking.

"Here, coffee," David said as he passed her a mug. "I'd much rather have this conversation when you can make sense." He leaned against the counter, sipping his own coffee as she sat down on one of the stools.

"Okay, let's try again," Tori said, setting down her mug on the counter. "Did you get a chance last night to talk to Kurt and Blaine about their engagement party? Because Henry is planning on flying in that same weekend and I wanted to coordinate everything accordingly."

"Yes, I did, don't worry about it," David answered, wrapping his arms around Tori's waist when she came to stand in front of him, leaning against his chest. "How'd it go with the event last night? Good feedback?"

"The dress got a lot of so-so's, but then again, I told her to go with the other outfit and she didn't listen to me. Why would someone hire a stylist if they end up disregarding my opinion anyway?" She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling against his chest. "I have a meeting with a new potential client today, though. You know, Kurt's friend Mercedes?"

"Tell her I said hi," he replied and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Now let me go, I have to leave in ten minutes or I'll be late for work."

Tori pouted, looking up at him. "Can I have a goodbye kiss first?" she asked, giving him her best puppy eyes.

"Needy much?" David teased, leaning down to kiss her softly. "Good luck on your meeting today. Love you. Now let me go."


	11. Kids

_November 2025_

"Kenzie, can you please not let go of my hand for just ten minutes? Please? That's all I'm asking," Tori huffed before sighing in exasperation as the six-year-old tried to get away from her, her excitement to finally be going to Disney overbearing. She tightened her grip on her daughter's hand, even as Mackenzie continued to struggle.

"Mackenzie Grace, I will get out the backpack if you don't hold Mommy's hand," David said warningly as he held three-year-old Liv in his arms.

Kenzie immediately stopped moving; "the backpack" referred to a backpack with a leash on it that Tori or David would hold on to—her worst nightmare.

"Easy for you to say, you've got the nice daughter," Tori said haughtily, glaring at David. "Why do I always end up with the wild child? You've done this on purpose, haven't you?"

"I plead the fifth," David said, grinning at her as they walked into Magic Kingdom.


	12. Fireworks

_November 2025_

"Liv, Liv, it's okay," David whispered soothingly, trying to calm the screaming three-year-old in Tori's arms. When they'd planned a trip to Disney, they'd had no idea whatsoever that their youngest daughter would be so scared of fireworks, especially considering Mackenzie's fascination with them.

Tori looked down at Kenzie, who was contentedly sitting in the double stroller they'd rented, looking up at nightly fireworks show Disney put on. Meanwhile, Olivia continued crying, her little face twisted as she sobbed.

"Daddy, why is Liv crying?" Kenzie asked, looking away from the fireworks for a few seconds. "Doesn't she like the fireworks? Because I think they're cool. She should like them. They're cool."

David chuckled. "She's just a little scared," he explained, brushing Kenzie's bangs out of her eyes. "She's little and she doesn't like loud noises."

"But I make loud noises all the time and she likes me!" Kenzie said, frowning in confusion. "Daddy, are you sure she likes me?"

"Yes, Kenzie, she likes you very much," David assured her. "But the fireworks are just really loud, way louder than you, and that's why she's scared of them. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Kenzie said and turned back to watch the show.

David straightened up and turned to see Tori looking at him with a big smile on her face. "What?" he asked, taking Liv from her. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Nothing," Tori said, still grinning. "I just like when you talk to Kenzie. It's extremely amusing to watch."


	13. Meeting

_April 2011_

Sometimes, although very rarely, Tori doubted her sanity. She usually thought herself to be somewhat sane, not that mad, but right now, right now she was starting to question if she was mental.

Reminding herself David probably felt the same way — or maybe not, how well did she know this guy, anyway? — she got out of her car and headed into the coffee shop, taking off her hat and quickly fixing her hair.

What if… what if they didn't get along? What if it was really awkward and totally unlike their conversations on facebook? Or what if he hated her or she embarrassed herself and everything ended up being terrible?

Okay, no. She needed to relax. It'd be fine.

"Um. Hi."

Hi? Could she have sounded any more stupid? Stupid, Tori. So stupid.

"Hi! You're Victoria, I assume?" he said and she nodded.

"Yes, that would be me, but you can just call me Tori. Hi!" she said, heading up to the counter to order her coffee. They made small talk while they were waiting in line, chatting about meaningless things.

"So how are you today?" she asked him, sitting down at a table and setting her purse down at her feet. She took a sip of her coffee, her eyes on him as she waited for his answer and meanwhile just admired him.

God, he was _fit_. Like really, really fit. Were all private school boys this cute? Because she could totally transfer if they were.

"Well, I managed to ask a totally awesome girl to prom completely by accident, so today's looking pretty good for me."

Tori blushed. Why was she blushing? No, that was embarrassing. "Funny, I was just asked by a brilliant guy to prom completely by accident. What a coincidence."

"What a crazy random happenstance. Funny how these things work."


End file.
